The invention relates to a method for interference analysis for a mobile radio network having adaptive antennas in at least some radio cells and comprising traffic channels and control channels.
In mobile radio networks, frequencies for traffic channels and control channels are issued several times, interference between traffic or control channels in one radio cell and control or traffic channels in another, for example, adjacent radio cell being permitted only up to a predetermined threshold value and any interference going beyond the threshold value being avoided in the frequency allocation to control channels and traffic channels which is based on interference analysis.
From the publication “A Heuristic Technique . . . ”, IEEE Transactions on Vehicular Technology, 1979, Frank Box, an interference analysis for radio network planning in a mobile radio network is known.